Kurama and Hiei no Kubikukuri
by Lonely Looney
Summary: Yaoi hard. Lemon, BL. Casais improváveis. Preparem-se para altas e gratas surpresas.


**Okay, minhas queridas fujoshi e meus eventuais fudanshi. Em primeiro ligar, EU NÃO SHIPPO Hiei x Kurama. Mas PROMETO que se vocês lerem essa fanfic, _you're in for a treat_. Sim, admito que é uma das minhas melhores, fora a "Itsumo was Sakura no koro" (fazendo propaganda :P). Só pra explicar, o Hotel Kubikukuri, pra quem não lembra, é um hotel cinco estrelas onde apenas ricaços esnobes se hospedam. Se alguém ler, espero que goste. E se não gostar, deixe seu flame na caixinha. Doumo.**

* * *

O Hotel Cinco Estrelas

Kurama abriu a porta usando o roupão branco do hotel, sua pele ainda gotejando da ducha quente. Yusuke vestia aqueles jeans e uma jaqueta.

\- Yusuke! O que faz aqui? – ele começou a secar os cabelos com uma toalha e deixá-los uma bagunça.

\- Se você soubesse para o que vim, ou pararia de secar os cabelos ou me mandaria para fora.

Kurama deu um risinho, ainda que confuso. Até que Yusuke pegou a toalha e a jogou no chão, e começou a tocar os longos cabelos vermelhos do outro delicadamente. Estavam úmidos.

Kurama parecia confuso.

\- O q—o que está? Fazendo? Yusuke?

Então, Yusuke o abraçou. O abraçou cada vez mais forte e disse:

\- Amanhã eu posso perder você, como sempre!

-Ehm... É só um torneio. Yusuke. E o Hiei inclusive está no quarto deles se divertindo, são gente boa!

\- Não vou mais deixar você escapar. – ele segurou Kurama no colo, em direção à cama.

\- Yusuke! Não... não seja precipitado! Ficou louco?!

Mas Yusuke olhava para ele com um olhar que derreteria aço.

\- Yusuke...

E quando Yusuke viu uma brecha, beijou o ruivo. Os lábios eram macios e ele sentiu a língua morna.

Kurama respirava profundamente. Estava entregue.

\- Yusuke...

\- Não precisa ficar assustado. Eu cuidarei de você.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kuwabara estava tirando a camisa quando alguém bateu à sua porta. A opulência do quarto ainda o cegava. Se hospedar num hotel cinco estrelas era além de seus sonhos. Quem será que era?

Ele abriu. Era Hiei.

\- O que você quer, baixinho? São três horas da manhã!

-O que faz no meu quarto? Por isso eu não conseguia abrí-lo! - Hiei falava arrastado.

-Você está bêbado e perdido? Vamos, entre, eu vou ligar pra recepção. Onde esteve?

-O time Rokuyukai me arrastou pra uma festa e me encheu de sake. Sake é bom, cura feridas.

Kuwabara franziu a sobrancelha e pegou o telefone.

-Nnn-não. Deita aqui comigo. Eu estou tão sozinho. Estive sozinho a vida toda.

E Hiei começou a chorar na cama de Kuwabara. Ele odiava bêbados que choravam. Mas ele parecia tão frágil, tão pequeno...

Sem pensar, Kuwabara o beijou e parou como se queimasse. Hiei disse:

\- Isso foi bom...

Kuwabara olhava para o corpo frágil de Hiei e queria possuí-lo. Ele puxou o baixinho pelos cabelos sem nenhuma consideração e os olhos de Hiei lacrimejaram, e Kuwabara deu-lhe o beijo mais ardente que nunca pensou em conseguir. Estava excitado e queria Hiei.

Ele nem pensava em Yukina. _Estranho._ Aliás, era como se a pureza dela estivesse lá.

E Hiei olhava para ele com aqueles olhos de corça... Ai caramba... Quando Kuwabara percebeu, já estava arrancando as roupas de Hiei e lambendo sua barriga até chegar em seus mamilos. Kuwabara não era inexperiente nesses assuntos, mas achou muito estranho que onde sugava era achatado. Até Hiei começar a soltar aqueles gemidos que fizeram até com que as calças de Kuwabara reagissem.

Mas ele estava curioso ao tirar a cueca de Hiei. Então, o próprio segurou a mão de Kuwabara como se não quisesse ser visto.

\- Não faremos nada que você não queira, baixinho. – e Kuwabara, ternamente, acariciou os cabelos espetados de Hiei. – Mas saiba que não estou aqui pra te julgar.

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos grandes de Hiei. Kuwabara o beijou profundamente.

\- Abra a boca Hiei. Isso. Abra mais. – e enfiou a língua na boca de Hiei, que gemia.

Kuwabara, então, colocou a mão dentro da cueca de Hiei. O outro inspirou profundamente.

 _E que surpresa! Era quase, senão maior, que o dele!_

Kuwabara nunca fizera o que estava pensando num cara, mas sua ideia não teria erro...

\- Aqui, Hiei... – Kuwabara ficou nu e Hiei corou. Ele colocou a mão de Hiei em seu órgão que já estava ereto e com a voz tremida, tentando se controlar, perguntou:

"Você se masturba, Hiei?

Se Hiei estivesse bebendo ou comendo algo naquela hora, com certeza cuspiria de susto.

\- _O quê?!_

\- Não tem como irmos menos longe do que já fomos. Sim ou não?

Hiei corou, olhando para baixo.

\- Bem, eu... _não_. Não tem por quê.

\- Como _assim_ , "não tem por quê"?! Mas sabe o que fazer?

\- Eu, é...

E parecia que ele estava com febre, o rosto dele estava em brasa.

\- Não fique assim. – disse Kuwabara, beijando-o na boca. – Eu ensino o que deve fazer e você faz em mim. E eu em você, claro.

Hiei acenou que sim, nervoso.

Kuwabara arrancou a cueca de Hiei e começou a esfregar entre os dedos o órgão duro de Hiei. Então, começou a movimentá-lo, cada vez mais rápido.

\- GAH! – Hiei quase arrancou um pedaço da cabeceira da cama.

E sem parar, Kuwabara disse:

\- Agora faz em mim também. – e lambeu a orelha de Hiei.

\- Eu não – eu—AH!

\- Caramba baixinho! – Kuwabara pegou lenços de papel que haviam na mesinha – Não demorou nada hein? – ele ria.

\- Des—desculpa! – Hiei estava mortificado, quase chorando. – Eu prometo me esforçar da próxima vez!

Kuwabara sentiu-se mal e o abraçou, beijando-lhe a testa.

\- É a sua primeira vez. Apenas relaxe. Eu faço tudo.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Yusuke – Kurama perguntou – O que o fez me procurar, ainda mais a esta hora?

Yusuke o beijou ardentemente e Kurama correspondeu:

\- Eu... Eu te amo, Kurama.

\- Yusuke! Por quê –

E ele o calou com mais um beijo.

\- Certo – Kurama respirava superficialmente. Então, subiu em Yusuke repentinamente e suas posições ficaram trocadas.

\- Ku—Kurama? O que está fazendo?

Kurama deu um risinho.

\- Se você veio aqui pensando que _eu_ seria o uke, veio por engano, Yusuke. Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

E Yusuke fez uma cara de surpresa, pavor e admiração.

Kurama o beijou e fez com que até os órgãos internos de Yusuke superaquecessem. Ele cheirava tão bem! Será que era porque ele havia tomado banho? Seria o sabonete do hotel...?

\- No que está pensando, Yusuke? – Kurama tirava peça por peça das roupas de Yusuke. Ele teve medo de gozar ali mesmo.

Até que o roupão de Kurama caiu no chão e Yusuke teve _mesmo_ medo de não conseguir segurar.

Uma fera, uma _besta,_ se apoderou de Yusuke e ele atacou Kurama sem nenhuma razão. Os gritos e gemidos que Kurama dava pareciam ser porque ele estava gostando, mas Yusuke passara do ponto de se importar. Se Kurama fosse um picolé, teria derretido, de tanto que Yusuke o sugou e lambeu. E na hora de penetrá-lo, ele não pediu permissão nem perguntou nada e Kurama gritou. Os dois se grudaram e Yusuke o beijava, loucamente, até finalmente ver que se segurara por tempo suficiente.

\- Mas—Kurama- - Yusuke estava atordoado. - Como pedir desculpas?

Então, Kurama começou a gargalhar.

\- Eu tive um amigo no Makai que tentou fazer o que você fez e por muito menos, o ceguei.

Yusuke engoliu em seco.

\- Você me odeia agora? – Yusuke virou as costas pro ruivo, envergonhado.

Então, sentiu uma mordidinha na orelha.

\- Vamos dormir Yusuke. Amanhã teremos um longo dia.

Yusuke se voltou, alegre e beijou Kurama.

E Keiko? Yusuke esquecera-se completamente dela. Ela era chata e pegajosa, era só disso que ele lembrava.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Os lábios de Kuwabara já estavam dormentes. Sorte de Hiei não se masturbar. Como se recuperava rápido e que resistência! Mas era interessante e excitante vê-lo se revirando na cama... Kuwabara não podia reclamar que Hiei não aprendia com os erros.

Até que Hiei gozou.

 _Dentro de sua boca_.

E foi tão repentino que Kuwabara nem teve tempo de cuspir, engoliu tudo e quase vomitou com o jantar. Mas ao olhar para a carinha de Hiei... Ele achou que era bobagem. Só não sabia se deveria beijá-lo. Então, Hiei veio com os lábios em sua direção e os dois se beijaram loucamente.

\- Aconteça o que acontecer – disse Hiei – eu nunca vou esquecer este dia.

\- Acredito que nem eu! – riu Kuwabara.

\- Amanhã tudo volta ao normal. – ele sorriu.

Hiei... _sorrindo_?!

\- Hiei... – Kuwabara disse, segurando a mão dele. – Eu quero que você seja meu, mas para isso, vou ter que machucar você. Posso?

Os olhos de Hiei ficaram ainda mais arregalados.

\- Bem, como você disse... "Não tem como irmos menos longe do que já fomos.". Sim.

Os dois começaram a se beijar e Kuwabara começou a tentar penetrar Hiei aos poucos. O moreno começou a chorar e Kuwabara lhe acalmava beijando sua testa.

\- Dói! Dói muito! – disse Hiei, chorando.

\- Eu posso parar—

\- Não! – ele falou irritado. – Não mandei você parar! Idiota!

Kuwabara o beijou e Hiei mordeu um pedaço do lábio de Kuwabara sem querer. Havia tanto sangue nos lábios dele, mas os dois estavam tão entretidos um no outro que nem perceberam.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Indo para o torneio numa vã, os amigos tiveram que acordar cedo.

\- Sim, verdade, o Hiei tá andando estranho. Hiei, por que você tá andando estranho? – perguntou Yusuke, dada a conclusão e pergunta de Kurama em seu ouvido.

Kuwabara nem chegava perto dele e os dois pareciam se odiar mais que nunca. Se por acaso se esbarravam, só dava briga.

Yusuke reclamava, até que Kurama viu o lábio ferido de Kuwabara. Colocou a mão na frente dos lábios e deu um risinho. Yusuke, dando qualquer desculpa pra chegar perto do ruivo, perguntou:

\- O que é engraçado?

\- Esses dois...


End file.
